


Three times Katya told Trixie he loved him in front of an audience and one time he didn’t.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like what the title says! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times Katya told Trixie he loved him in front of an audience and one time he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R

1.

The first time that Katya had told Trixie he loved him was in the middle of their Besties for Cash taping. They had been able to make a good amount so Trixie being the affectionate person that he was went to grab Katya’s hand.

“I love you. I love working with you.” Trixie said with pure adoration in his voice.

As Katya was pulling away from their side hug he was able to catch the Barbie’s eyes. Something in them told Katya that what Trixie had said wasn’t just for the camera. It was sincere and he truly meant every word. Katya’s heart began to race and what he said just felt like the most natural thing in the world.

_“I love you too.”_ He said back. With just those four words he felt his chest explode with emotions. He held onto Trixie all the harder for it.

Trixie gave him a small smile that made all of Katya’s walls come tumbling down. Even in full drag Trixie’s Brian could still peek through.

The words that Katya said next solidified all her thoughts that were racing through her mind at that moment.

“Can I have a small kiss?”

Their lips met and Katya knew that he was done for.

2.

The second time he said that he loved Trixie was more for himself than for the other man.

He was being interviewed by a kind young reporter after one of his shows at some pride event. He was having a good time answering the questions. Watching out of the corner of his eyes the free drinks that were being handed out.

Of course he never did like to stay at a club longer than he needed to. Having alcohol waved in front of his face always left him uneasy. Then suddenly the reporter asked him a question.

“What has been your favorite place to perform?” She asked.

Katya took a moment to think about it. Then he thought back to his time with Trixie in Australia.

Without another moment’s hesitation he spoke with a fond smile playing on his red lips.

“It has to be Australia, but I have to go with Trixie! She was a huge part why I enjoyed it so much…” He said that hoping to finish the interview but he couldn’t help add a little something. _“I love Trixie with all my heart.”_

The interviewer smiled back at him thinking that it was nothing more than a deep love for a friend.

How wrong she was.

3.

The third time was during one of Trixie’s shows.

Katya had no shows booked that night, but Trixie did. So after getting everything ready Katya left the dressing room to go watch his Barbie doll perform.

Everyone in the crowd was going wild for the queens that were performing that night. When it was Trixie’s turn Katya could feel the air of the entire club shift. The same way it did with every other queen.

The lights dimmed for a more dramatic affect and for a moment the crowd got ready for another performance.

When the music started, Trixie confidently strutted on stage.

Katya cheered along with the crowd who were already pulling out tips for the life size Barbie doll.

The Russian pulled out a ten from his back pocket quickly when he saw Trixie begin to walk up to him and a crowd of screaming fans.

Their eyes met and Trixie smiled as she mouthed the words to Working Girls.

She opened her little pink lunch box accepting the tips given to her. When she was close enough to Katya she reached out and let her fingers bushed against his.

_“Love you!”_ He screamed as Trixie took his ten.

Katya didn’t stop smiling even after the show had ended.

+1.

“Do you mind sharing a bed?” Trixie asked slightly out of breath from dragging Katya’s bags.

Katya let his eyes linger on the small twin size bed that Trixie had been sleeping on during her stay in Provincetown. He couldn’t fight the little bundle of nerves that rose in his chest at the thought of being so close to Trixie.

A loud thump was heard then a pair of warm arm wrapped around his waist.

“I’m so happy that you’re here!” Trixie whispered into Katya’s ear.

The sound of Trixie’s voice so close to Katya’s ear sent his body into old habits. He leaned back against Trixie and let his head fall back. His nerves were gone an all that was left was the fatigue of his flight.

Trixie could tell that his Russian was exhausted so he pulled away. “Let’s get ready for bed. You look like you’re about to fall flat on your ass.” Trixie snickered.

With that said both queens were ready and in bed in less than twenty minutes.

When everything was said and both Trixie and Katya had figured out how in hells name they were going to fit on such a small bed; Katya was laying on his back with Trixie draped across his chest.

It took only a few short moments for Trixie to be off and snoring softly against Katya.

This gave the Russian a chance to actually look at Trixie. Who at this point wasn’t Trixie, but Brian. And Katya wasn’t Katya, but Brian too.

At that Bri was stunned to realize just how easily he was able to let his walls fall down around the other. Just how quickly his heart was taken over by a man whose goal in life is to look like a Barbie doll.

He felt a smile tug on his tired lips. He truly was the luckiest man on the face of the earth. There in Provincetown lying in bed with the person that he was totally and completely in love with. With the person that he didn’t deserve.

But Brian didn’t need to know that.

Pulling Brian closer to his chest, Bri pressed his dry lips to the crown of Brian’s head.

He let out a sigh before softly speaking against Brian’s hair. _“I love you.”_

Bri fell asleep soon after not noticing the smile that was on Brian’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any requests? I am more than willing to write them for you!


End file.
